Volke/Supports
With Bastian C Support *'Volke:' You there, in the bushes. You have until the count of five to show yourself before I start throwing sharp objects. One...two...four... *'Bastian:' Oh, dear! Keep those daggers sheathed, dearest Volke! I can see why you've earned such a reputation. *'Volke:' Oh. Hello, Bastian. *'Bastian:' You weren't the fellow I was expecting to see. Indulge my curiosity for a moment... Who are you working for? *'Volke:' Knowing you, I'm surprised you haven't already checked on what I had for breakfast. *'Bastian:' So, it's true, then... You are working for Crimea under Commander Ike? *'Volke:' I serve no nation. I work for Ike himself. *'Bastian:' And why is that? *'Volke:' Ten thousand. *'Bastian:' Ten thousand? *'Volke:' Pay me, and I'll answer that question. *'Bastian:' Ta ha ha! You had no intention of answering my question, so you came up with some outrageous sum. Very well. *'Volke:' I'm not a charity. Get lost if you can't afford my fee. *'Bastian:' Hmmm...what has Ike got brewing in that brain of his that involves this scurrilous man of the shadows? Methinks I should look into this forthwith! B Support *'Volke:' Back already? *'Bastian:' A little bird landed on my shoulder and whispered some very juicy information in my ear. Most of it matches perfectly with what I've heard Ike tell the princess. Yes, the information I'm not sharing with you is most interesting indeed. Delectable, even. *'Volke:' You never could resist a tasty morsel of gossip. *'Bastian:' We all have our habits . In any case, my doubts about you and Commander Ike have been put to rest. *'Volke:' How kind of you. *'Bastian:' That's all I need say. I just thought I'd ease your concerns. Consider it a professional courtesy. *'Volke:' Bastian? *'Bastian:' Yeeeees? *'Volke:' You're well suited to skulking behind the scenes and playing the puppeteer. Have you considered a change in employer? *'Bastian:' My allegiance is with the Crimean royal family. I'm sure you understand. *'Volke:' Suit yourself. A Support *'Volke:' You still want something from me. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here. *'Bastian:' When does your contract with Commander Ike expire? *'Volke:' Heh. Why do you ask? *'Bastian:' There is a very delicate matter I'd like you to attend to. It's something only you are suited to...address. *'Volke:' I've known you for a long time now, and I've never seen such a desperate glimmer in your eye. *'Bastian:' Twenty thousand. *'Volke:' Eh? *'Bastian:' I'll get you twenty thousand. But you'll have to attend to it right away. *'Volke:' That sounds...tasty. Unfortunately, I have a policy against taking two jobs at once. It will have to wait until this one is over. *'Bastian:' ... *'Volke:' Don't fret, Bastian. My contract with Ike will only last as long as this war, and it's already coming to an end. It's not clear yet who will win, but it's certainly coming to a head. When my plate is clean, I'll find you. *'Bastian:' This is absurd! You won't take the job? *'Volke:' Oh, I'll take it. I never pass up a lucrative offer. Plus, I've come to think you're not so bad, Bastian. You've always paid in full and on time. I like that in an employer. *'Bastian:' So I'm an excellent employer? Perhaps I should set you up with a pension! Ta ha ha! In any case, it appears that I will have to wait until the end of this miserable war to secure your services. But do not dawdle, Volke. It is a matter of utmost urgency. Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Supports